


Steven and Zircon's trip to Beta

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Kindergarten, Comforting, mention of Pink diamond, vague mention of Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven shows a Zircon where he first met her, before she was healed.





	Steven and Zircon's trip to Beta

>The warp pad flared to life in the Beta Kindergarten. Steven and a second figure stepped off of the warp pad.  
>The figure stood about twice as tall as Steven. Her turquoise skin peeking out of a light blue suit. A pale white ascot hung around her neck. A pair of glasses with two smaller lenses attached to each larger lense sat on her long, thin nose,   
>"Here we are Zircon! Welcome to the Beta Kindergarten."  
>"This? This is where you first saw me?" the Zircon looked down at Steven, a confused expression on her face.  
>Steven looked up at her in concern. "You don't remember this place? Not even a bit?"  
>"Can't say that I do Steven."  
>"That's okay, some of the other gems who were corrupted had trouble remembering things that happened to them as corruptions too. C'mon, I'll show you around!"  
>Steven leads the Zircon down the stairs carved into the rock the warp pad sits on top of. Zircon's eyes dart along the red sandstone walls. Her eyes pause for a moment every time she sees an exit hole that's sideways or extremely distorted.   
>As Steven and the Zircon move further in to the canyon, they come across the section of holes Jasper had dug out and made into cages. The makeshift metal bars laid scattered along the ground.  
>Zircon's eyes widened as her eyes landed on one hole in particular. A fair bit smaller than the rest, with two bars still stuck within the rock. She brought a hand up to her mouth as she started to shake. Memories of her time as a corruption came flooding back into her mind.  
>"Zircon? Are you okay?"  
>"I-I remember. That's where I was trapped. That's where that brute kept me." her hand trembled as she pointed towards the small hole.  
>"Zircon, it's okay. You're free now, you're healed, and Jasper will never hurt you again."  
>Zircons face fell as she looked at the boy. "Steven, I'm sorry."  
>"For what? You didn't do anything wrong!"  
>"I did though. I remember it now, I remember clawing you several times while I was, while I was still!"  
>"Nrghaaaaaahhhh!" Zircon cried out in pain as her form glitched violently. Sharp yellow claws grew out of her fingertips. Her dark blue boots flickered off of her form, revealing her four toed feet, yellow claws growing out of the end of each toe. Her teeth became sharper in her mouth. As she let out another scream, her long grey tongue flopped out of her mouth, revealing it's three tipped nature.  
>"Zircon! Please, please calm down." Steven rushed over to the frantic gem. He licked his hand, and placed it on the gem that was resting within the Zircon's white ascot.   
>Zircons form glowed gently as Steven held her in a hug. Her boots reformed around her feet, the claws on her hands receded, her teeth smoothed back out. Only her forked grey tongue remained unchanged, still hanging out of her mouth.  
>Zircon looked down at her hanging tongue, disgust in her eyes before she brought a hand up to help shove it back within her mouth.  
>"Are you okay now?" Steven asked in a worried tone, still holding the gem in his arms.  
>"Yeah, I, I think so."   
>"Zircon? Why did you want to come here in the first place?"  
>"I knew I was forgetting something from my time as a corruption. I had hoped visiting one of the places I had been would let me remember. Now that I remember, I realize I was better off forgetting." the Zircon let out a nervous laugh. "Me and my drive for finding the truth, it's what got me corrupted in the first place."  
>"What do you mean?"   
>"Towards the end of the war, when Pink Diamond was shattered, or rather, before she faked her own shattering, I thought the whole thing seemed strange. I was investigating around her palanquin when the order to retreat was issued. Me and my foolish pride thought I'd have enough time to finish my search before whatever the Diamonds had planned happened."  
>Zircon let out another small chuckle. "It's ironic how close I was, yet how far away I really was. Back then, I'd never have imagined a Diamond faking her own demise. I still have trouble believing it."  
>Steven let go of Zircon and looked down at his feet. "Zircon.......I know it doesn't mean as much coming from me, but I'm sorry you ended up corrupted because of what my mom did."  
>Zircon turned to face Steven, a somber look on her face. "You don't have to feel guilty about what Pink Diamond did. You aren't her Steven. Besides, you helped save everyone! I should be thanking you, all of us should."  
>Steven blushed slightly. "Thanks Zircon."  
>"Come on, let's get out of this place." the Zircon smiled at Steven as she finished speaking.  
>"Yeah, I think that's a good idea!"  
>The pair made their way back to the warp pad and back to the beach house. Zircon was filled with the determination to learn how to control her corruption flare ups.   
>Steven sighed as he jumped up to where he slept and pulled a list out from under the bed. He checked the Zircon off the list of corruptions who wanted to see a place they had been while corrupted.   
>He slid the list back under his bed, sighed, and closed his eyes. He'd take care of the rest eventually. For now, he really needed a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that one corruption in Kindergarten Kid? I think she was a Zircon, so I ran with the idea for this little story.


End file.
